kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagenari Nagumo
Ninja |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movies) |image2 = |cast = Yoshikuni Dōchin }} is the father of Madoka Hoshi and husband of Akemi Hoshi, who cooperates with Machina Vision to transfer humans into virtual reality to save his heavily ill daughter. He uses the Hurricane Ninja Gashat to transform into . History His goal is to integrate humanity with the virtual reality world to create an "eternal heaven", a world without despair, for his daughter Madoka. To achieve his goal, he infects people with a new type of virus to trap their consciousness in the virtual reality world, and seeks to destroy the real world. He is revealed to be Madoka's biological father and Akemi Hoshi's husband, until he left them after his illegitimate daughter's birth. Personality Seemingly merciless and has no restrain of what he has done. But in reality, he cares for his daughter and being forced to be a Kamen Rider to save her life. However, he felt ashamed to face her because he never even once facing her directly even during his birth. His feeling even going far by foreshadowing himself to be Hiiro in the VR dreamworld so his daughter will not recognise him. Abilities to be added Levels Ninja Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0cm *'Weight': 99.2kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 76.2t *'Kicking power': 84.5t *'Maximum jump height': 72.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.3 s is Fuma's default form, accessed by inserting the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. As Fuma, he possesses tremendous power, blowing far past Level 50 Riders, Poppy and losing to Genm Level X-0 only by small margins. However, he is easily outclassed by Cronus, Muteki Gamer and some Riders that possess Levels of 99 and 100. Fuma has the ability to summon several Ninja Players in order to swarm his enemies. His finisher is the * : Fuuma empowers and spin his dual Kodachi before doing tornado-like slash at his enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Ninjatou - Primary dual blade weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor - Secondary weapon, used to infect people with the Hurricane Ninja virus Behind the scenes Portrayal Kagenari Nagumo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Fuma, his suit actor is . Notes *Fuma's name is based on a during the Sengoku era of feudal Japan. **Ninjatous are similar to the Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, the two signature weapons of Taki, a kunoichi from the Soulcalibur series. Likewise, Taki was raised and trained in the aforementioned Fuma ninja clan. *As a father who helps the evil group in order to save his child, he is similar to Ren Aoi. **Both of them also are movie-exclusive Riders with Japanese themed warrior motif, and finally understand the real feelings of their child. *Fuma is the only Ex-Aid Rider without a Gashacon Weapon as part of his arsenal. *Fuma is the first Rider to have a ninja motif since Kamen Rider ZX. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' References Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Rider Creator Category:Heroes